hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Realms of Oblivion
This story is written by User:IceBite, converting the 'The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion' story mode into a Hellcat Squadran Series Story starring Holly. She's sucked into the Elder Scrolls Universe, to the planet Nirn, through a Rift Storm. One part of the story has Holly trying to stop the Oblivion Crisis on Nirn, while the other part is about Sen Urec, accompanied by Tory Lund, Chirox, Brutaka, Vezon, May, and IceBite, 'Realm-Hopping' through the Realms of Oblivion, using Holly's Drone Carrier, the HCS Last Resort, trying desperately to find Holly. 'Note: ALL OBLIVION-RELATED CONTENT IS NOT MADE BY ME, AND THIS IS TECHNICALLY FANON'' Prologue Holly and Sen were sitting together in a park. They were taking Holly's 3 pets out for some fresh air (especially Buggy, who quite literally lives in a cave). Pixel was busy devouring the park's trash cans, Juni was chasing a squirrel...then firing on its tree with fireballs from his mouth, while Buggy was trying to resist the urge to eat everything it saw. Now, though, Holly and Sen were too tired to try and stop them, having been trying to keep them at bay for some time. Finally, it was time to return to Kaven Base. "Well, time to go back to base," Holly said, exhausted. "Yeah, finally," Sen said. They got up to leave, when, suddenly, a flash of light appeared. Holly stared intently at it. "No..." she said softly, before the light, suddenly, opened into a Rift Storm. The Rift Storm opened dangerously close to Holly. Sen reached out and grabbed her hand, but, like a vacuum, the Rift sucked her in. Soon, the Rift closed, and Holly was gone. "No, no, no, NO!" Sen shouted. He then sent a force message to the others. A Rift Storm opened and took Holly! he telepathically told Zeta, IceBite, and Tory. Immediately, he received a response from IceBite. Get back to base. I'll contact Supervisor, maybe his guys can track it. Then, Sen noticed that someone else was missing as well, but then went back to concentrating on Holly. ---- Emperor Uriel Septim VII was in the Council Chambers of the Imperial Palace. He and the Elder Council were deliberating some recent laws. Trying times were coming to the Empire, as it appeared someone was trying to hunt down the Septims. Suddenly, a portal of crackling energy opened, and a young woman was tossed out. Immediately, the guards were on alert. "You are in a restricted area. Get out, now." The young woman didn't respond. She seemed tired and confused. The guard approached her, when, suddenly, she moved into a fighting stance. She cried, "What's going on?!" However, she moved a little too quickly. Her travel through the portal must have drained her energy, as, not long after, she fainted. Not in the mood to deal with her, the guard ordered her to be locked up in the Imperial Prison. However, Uriel Septim couldn't help but feel that there was something strange about the girl. He just couldn't put his finger on it... Chapter 1: The One from the Emperor's Dreams Sen paced nervously. He was visibly shaken by Holly's disappearance. In the same room were Zack, Leandra, Tory, Chirox, and Vezon. Finally, IceBite, May, and Natalia entered the room. Behind Natalia, Sen could see the wavering image of Temporalis, as well as the approaching form of the Scrin's Supervisor-7-19. "So, anything?" Sen asked. "We think so," IceBite said, as Temporalis produced an image that looked like several planets. Supervisor-7-19 said, '"We believe she was transported to a universe separate from ours..." "Yeah, yeah, we got that already. Rift Storm usually equals 'Other Universe'," Sen said irritably. Zack and Leandra seemed shocked by Sen's tone of voice, as his demeanor seemed to not match it. Then again, they knew that Sen and Holly were in love, so it did make some sense. Temporalis responded, "Yes, but we believe we found which one. The only issue we'll have is getting there." Then, Sen remembered something Holly was working on integrating into her starship, the ''HCS Last Resort. "Actually, I may have a way..." he said, and he rushed out of the room. IceBite, May, Tory, Chirox, and Vezon rushed to follow. ---- When Holly woke up, she found herself in what appeared to be a prison. Immediately, she started to panic, but soon settled down enough to analyze her predicament. She remembered transporting into some sort of Council Room, then... Just then, a prisoner shouted to her. He was obviously not human, with pointed ears, dark grey-blue skin, and red eyes. Plainly, he looked exactly like a Drow Elf. "Ah, never seen your kind before. Your attire is also different from what I've seen. Pretty little thing you are, though. Oh, I bet the soldiers will treat you special before the end. That's right, you're going to die here, whoever you are. You're going to die!" Holly just made a rude face to him and started scouring her cell for a possible weakness. She'd try and apologize for breaking out later, she decided. Suddenly, she heard commotion, and her not-so-savory prison mate said, "You hear that, the guards are coming. For you, hehahahah!" Holly then tried to search the room for anything she could use to defend herself. Then, she heard someone speak from the hall. It was a woman's voice. "Baurus, we must keep moving." "Yes sir," was Baurus's response. Then, an older man said, "My sons...they're dead, aren't they?" The woman responded, "I don't know, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked." However, the older man responded, "No, they're dead. I know it..." The woman then said, "My job right now is to get you to safety." Holly backed away as 3 armored individuals, 2 males and a female, and an old man Holly vaguely recognized as the head person in the council room she was in a while ago, approached her cell. "I know this place...the prison?" the robed man said. The woman was slightly shocked when she noticed Holly. "What's this prisoner doing here? This cell's supposed to be off limits." One of the male soldiers comments, "The usual mix-up with the Watch, I..." "Nevermind," the woman said, "Get that gate open." She then said to Holly, "Stand back, prisoner, we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way." Holly decided it would be wisest if she did as they said. She backed up to the cell's window, and one of the male soldiers approach. "Stay put prisoner," he said. The sound of his voice told Holly that this man was the individual 'Baurus' mentioned earlier. Holly nodded in acknowledgement and kept still, as the woman and the robed man entered the cell. "Good, let's go, we're not out of this yet," the woman said, as they entered. When the robed man noticed Holly, he did a double-take. "You, I've seen you..." he said. Holly thought that he meant from the Council Room, but the look on his face said that it was much deeper than that. He'd seen her previously, although she had no clue how. He continued, "Let me see your face." The old man stared intently into Holly's eyes, and then said, "You are the one from my dreams." Holly remembered Sen explaining that Jedi could see visions in their dreams, and how IceBite, Vaan, and Penelo explained that, respectively, Ectoplasmic Power and Mist Power users could too. Apparently, this man had the same capability. The man continued, "Then the stars are right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength." Holly, now thoroughly confused, asked, "What's going on?" The man answered, "Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell." Then, Holly wanted to know, "Why AM I in jail?" "Perhaps the gods have placed you here so we may meet. As for what you have done...it does not matter. That is not what you'll be remembered for." Holly was now more confused than before. "Who are you, exactly?" The man seemed to know something, as he took a moment to compose his answer. "I am Emperor Uriel Septim. By the grace of the gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. I sense that you may not be a citizen of Tamriel, but you too shall serve her in your own way." Holly seemed unsettled by Uriel's comment. It's as if he KNEW she wasn't from there. Holly realized, though, that the only way to make sense of this was to help Uriel and his 'Blades'. "What should I do?" she asked. Normally, she'd look to Sen, Tory, or IceBite for guidance. Now, though, without them, and this man of authority the only person to have been kind to her, she felt he would be a good one to follow, until she could think of a plan to get herself home. Uriel Septim seemed to sense her uncertainty, and responded, "You will find your own path. Take care; there will be blood and death before the end." Then, the female soldier approached, and told Uriel, "Please, Sire, we must keep moving." She then pushed a brick on the wall, and, soon, the wall opened up into a secret passage way. Holly mentally kicked herself for not sensing it sooner, with it being primitive technology, but still technology. "Better not close this one, there's no way to open it from the other side," the woman then commented. The woman and Uriel then entered the newly-formed tunnel. Then, Baurus, as he passed Holly, commented to her, "Looks like it's your lucky day. Just stay out of our way." Holly took that as an invitation to follow, so, staying behind the other male, who was in the back of the line, she followed. ---- Sen stood on the Command Deck of the HCS Last Resort. Tory was at the Interdimensional Drive/Navigation Console on the CD, loudly commenting on its complexity and wondering how his 'daughter' made it. IceBite and May were at the Science and Tactical Consoles respectively; Brutaka, who Helryx sent to aid in the mission, inspected the ship's drones; and Vezon was at the back of the CD, the only place where he wouldn't cause trouble. Because IceBite, May, Tory, and Brutaka were needed at other consoles and Vezon would be useless, Sen chose Chirox for a 2nd in Command for the mission, despite his initial uncertainty at doing so. Sen seemed a little upset. Fortunately, Chirox wasn't the back-stabbing Makuta he was before joining Hellcat Squadran. "We will find her, Sen Urec. No need to worry. She will be back, and safe, before you know it," Chirox encouraged. Sen smiled in spite of himself. "Thanks," he told the Makuta, "But I don't think that'll be enough to convince me otherwise." As Sen went to the Command Chair, Chirox said a quote Mata Nui said many times, proving the former Great Spirit was rubbing off on its former traitor. "In times like this, it is better to hold to hope, rather than settling into despair." Sen smiled again, "Thanks Chirox," and then went sat down in the Command Chair. He then loaded the interdimensional coordinates given to him by Supervisor and Temporalis, and told Tory to put them into the ID. Soon, an Artificial Rift Storm opened and the large vessel dived in. Chapter 2: Trials in the Tunnels The Emperor's escort, with Holly in tow, entered a small chamber under the prison. Holly heard something, a soft clang. She was about to warn the others, when, suddenly, a group of armored men with maces sprang from the shadows and attacked. Holly remembered since her outing in her universe was just to take her pets out, she left Kaven unarmed. However, she wasn't defenseless. The female soldier rushed forward, but was struck down by one assassin. It prepared to release the killing blow, but Holly rushed in, and, with her enhanced strength, released a crushing blow that crunched the assassin's armor and skull. Suddenly, the armor and mace disintegrated, revealing a man in a cloak. Holly turned to see Baurus, the other male soldier, and Uriel managed to kill the other assassins. The 2nd Male Soldier came over to Holly and the captain. Uriel asked, "Captain Renault, is she..." "Dead," the soldier said, "Or, at least, too injured for us to be able to help." Then, the soldiers led Uriel down the nearby staircase to a gate. The soldier then asked out loud, "How could they be waiting for us here?!" Baurus responded, "I don't know, but it's too late to go back now." He turned to Uriel, "Don't worry, Sire, we will get you out." The other soldier, then said, "They won't be the first to under-estimate the Blades." He then said, "I'll take point, let's go." As Holly moved to follow, Baurus moved in her way, "You stay here. Don't try to follow us." And, afterwards, they were gone. Then, thinking, Holly rushed back up to Renault's body. First, she checked for a pulse. It was weak, but there. Remembering what Sen taught her, she channeled the Force to try to heal Renault's wounds. Her efforts were largely successful. Renault started breathing again. Soon, the captain woke up. She tried to get up, but Holly slowed her. "Easy, easy. Just get up slowly, you should be dead right now," Holly told the captain. "I...have to get...to the Emperor..." Renault wheezed. "Not yet, I'm not finished," Holly responded, concentrating on both holding Renault in place, so she wouldn't hurt herself, and healing the rest of her wounds, she was almost finished when she heard some squeaking. Then, she saw rats the size of terriers come running from a newly-formed hole in the wall. Renault rose to fight them, when Holly found she had something on her arm: her Wrist Computer was undetected by the Prison Guards. She then prepared its Bolt Caster Function, and fired a bolt of lightning at the rats. Electrocuted, the rats fell dead. Renault noticed the device. "What is that?" she asked. Holly nervously smiled, "Just a little something I made some time ago back home. Ok, you should be well enough. However, we can't follow Uriel the way he and the others went. Maybe we can find a way around." ---- It took Holly and Renault about an hour to go through the tunnels, before they reached Imperial Stonework. During that time, an onslaught of goblins wounded Renault. Holly placed her against a wall while she went to investigate. Soon, she heard voices. "We should find a defensible spot and protect the Emperor until help arrives." It was Baurus. The 2nd soldier then said, "Help? What makes you think help will get here before more of those bastards! We need to get out of here!" Then, Baurus shouted, "Here they come!" Soon, the sounds of swords and maces striking sounded. Holly hurried there and lept down in time to help. One assassin got past the soldiers and was about to strike the Emperor. However, while in the tunnels, Holly obtained a rusted Longsword. A Longsword she shoved through the assassin's skull. As the assassin's armor disintegrated, the sword protruded from its mouth, as the assassin died. Holly pulled the sword out of the dead assassin, as, suddenly, the 2nd soldier drew his blade again. "It's the prisoner. Kill her! She might be working with the assassins!" Before the Emperor, or Holly for that matter, could let out a protest, Renault dropped into the room. "Stay your sword, Glenroy," she said, as both soldiers and the Emperor looked at her in shock. Baurus said, with a hint of happiness. "You're alive! How?" Renault comment, "Turns out Holly's quite a healer." Glenroy, although he didn't sheath his sword yet, looked at Renault and said, "Good to see you again, but I still think that she could be working with them, probably using you to gain our trust." Finally, Uriel heard enough. "No, she is not one of them. She can help us. She MUST help us." Finally, Glenroy sheathed is sword. "Yes sir," he responded. Then Uriel said to Holly, who had backed away because of Glenroy, "Come closer. I'd prefer not to shout." Baurus and Renault moved to allow Holly to come ahead. When she reached Uriel, he then said to her, "They cannot understand why I trust you, for they have not seen what I've seen. How can I explain?" He then looked at her again, before saying, "I know you are not from here, so you may not have heard of the Nine." Holly realized this 'Nine' was probably the 'gods' Uriel mentioned earlier. Uriel continued, "I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks. Each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and, I wonder, had you been born here, what your sign would have been..." He stared at her again, before continuing, "If you were to have been born here, I would probably say you would be of the Lady." Holly had no idea what he meant, but decided to follow along. Uriel continued, "The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come." Holly then wondered, "Where do I fit into this?" "You're stars are not mine. Today, the Lady will fortify you in your quest to return home." Holly then hoped that, maybe he could help in that endeavor. "Can you see my fate?" she asked. "My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death." He then smiled before saying, "But in your face, I behold the Sun's Companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied." What Holly heard surprised her. It seemed as though he was saying he was to die down here. Confused, she asked, "Aren't you afraid to die?" "No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this, I am blessed to see the hour of my death...to face my apportioned fate, then fall." Holly then asked, "Where are we going, then?" Uriel responded, "I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, and then we must part." Uriel turned to leave. Holly moved to follow him, when a hand tapped her shoulder. It was Baurus. "You may as well make yourself useful. Here, carry this torch and stay close." He then passed Holly a lit Torch. Holly giggled at the archaic lighting device. She had a few questions that had been haunting her. First, she asked Baurus, while she had his attention, "So, what are the Blades, exactly?" Baurus responded, "We're the Emperor's Bodyguards. Our job is to get him out of situations like this. Although, I must admit, things aren't going according to plan." Holly then asked, "And Uriel Septim..." All he said was, "My job is to get the Emperor out of here alive, and I intend to do it." With that, Holly prepared to walk away, then Baurus told her, "Stick close and let us do our job. You'll be alright." Baurus moved to follow the Emperor. As Renault passed her, Renault thanked Holly again for saving her life, before rushing up ahead of Glenroy. Then, Holly followed Uriel and the Blades, aiding in the escort. ---- Sen looked around. The area they were in looked a lot like Hell. However, Tory wasn't as nearly bothered by it. Sure, he was fretting about Holly probably being in an area that looked like Hell, but his demon-sensing powers weren't causing him any pain, meaning, despite the appearance, this wasn't Hell. Or, at least, THEIR Hell. "It's not too bad..." Vezon said, “A few grass mats, some cave drawings, the heads of my enemies mounted on the wall… it could be quite pleasant.” Brutaka commented, "Why did we bring him again?" Tory just shrugged. Then, Sen said, "Well, we may as well investigate. Let's get a shuttle." Not long after, Sen, Tory, Chirox, and Vezon were in a shuttle on the way to the surface. The world was covered in lava, making it look a lot like Mustafar. When the Shuttle landed, Sen said, "Ok, we'll get out, I'll search for Holly through the Force, and, if she's here, we'll go to her. If not, we try elsewhere in this universe." "Well, can I just mention something?" Vezon asked. "No," Chirox commented. "Fine, I guess I won't mention that there's some creature charging the craft." "Fine...Wait, what?" Suddenly, the shuttle rocked, as, when Sen looked out a window, he saw a large, Crocodile-Like beast ramming the craft. It looked vaguely like Juni, with a Crocodile's head and a lot of bulk. "You have got to be shitting me....." Sen said. A moment later, after some silence, Vezon said, "All right, we can take him home, but don’t expect me to clean up after him." "Vezon, if we take this one home, I'm feeding it to Buggy." Chapter 3: The Death of a Legend Uriel, his escort, and Holly entered this large room, with a staircase running down the center. The group proceeded forward a few feet, when Glenroy held up a hand. "Hold up. I don't like this, let me check it out." He slowly moved down the staircase. Holly moved right behind him. "Hey-" was all Baurus had time to say has he reached over to grab Holly, who, surpisingly, to him, managed to effortlessly break out of his grip. She followed Glenroy, who growled a bit, but didn't tell her to go back. The 2 advanced, weapons drawn, when, suddenly, something lept from the shadows and tackled Holly. Glenroy unsheathed his sword, and Baurus and Uriel ran up, weapons drawn...then sheath their weapons again at the sight of the saurian creature playfully licking Holly, and Holly laughing and giggling. "Juni! What...how'd you get here?!" she yelled through the giggles. "And this would be a pet of yours from where you're from?" Uriel Septim asked. "Yes," Holly laughed, more from the licking than the question, "Yes, he is." Ignoring Holly, Glenroy said, "Looks clear, let's go." Holly waved for Juni to get off and the group moved to a nearby door. Holly got there first. She tried to blast it with her Wrist Computer's Bolt Caster, doing nothing. Juni rapid-fired Fireballs (to the shock of the others) at the lock, but that did nothing. Glenroy pushed Holly aside and tried to open the door himself, before drawing his sword. "Damn it, the gate is barred from the other side! We're trapped!" Baurus called over, "What about that side passage over there?" pointing to an openned gate. Glenroy responded, "Worth a try, let's go!" Holly and Juni got ahead of the others. She looked around, seeing no sign of an escape. It was just an empty room. The Emperor and his escort entered the room. Baurus then noticed what Holly already did. "It's a dead end," he reported, "What's your call sir?" Suddenly, Glenroy turned around and shouted, "They're behind us!" Captain Renault then told Holly, "Wait here with the Emperor!" Baurus then added on, "Guard him with your life." Then, the 3 Blades ran out. Moments later, the clang of blades and maces sounded. A moment later, Uriel then began to tell Holly something. His voice was grim, as though he expected to die within moments. "I know who you are, Holly Uricei Lund. I know you are not of these Realms, but of universes beyond. I also know the event that took you from there could be considered chance. But, the gods have chosen you to be their agent in these trying times ahead. The only way for you to return home is to help save this world. You fail, and your world may very well follow." Holly was shocked by Uriel's words, but he gave her no time to really take them in, "I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servents. They must not have the Amulet of Kings." Then, he took something from his neck, a large amulet and shoved it into Holly's hand. He then said, "Take the Amulet, give it to Jauffre. He alone will know where to find my last son. Find him...and close shut the Jaws of Oblivion!" Before Holly could ask a single question, the wall shifted: a secret passage openned, and an assassin lept through, plunging his dagger into Uriel's back, killing him instantly. Holly, stuffing the Amulet into a pack she found in the tunnels, lunged, but the Assassin fired a bolt of lightning, stunning Holly and smashing her into the wall. "Stranger. You chose a bad day to take up the cause of the Septims," the assassin hissed. He prepared to attack Holly, but was pounced by Juni. Juni's beak punched through the assassin's armor, but the assassin flung the creature off of him and turned to attack Holly again, only to run head-long into Renault and Baurus, both impaling the assassin on their Katanas. The assassin dropped dead, his armor and dagger disintegrating. Renault came over and helped Holly up. "What happened?" she asked Holly. Holly began to try to respond, when Baurus's voice spoke out. "No...Talos save us..." They look over and see Baurus tending to Uriel's dead body. He then looked up and said, mostly to Holly, "We've failed...I've failed...the Blades were sworn to protect the Emperor and now he and all his heirs are dead!" Then, he realized something. "The Amulet! Where's the Amulet of Kings, it wasn't on the Emperor's body!" Holly then remembered the Amulet Uriel had given her before his death. She pulled it out and asked, "Is this it? He'd given it to me beefore the assassin appeared...as though he knew it was there..." Baurus then looked at Holly, then at Uriel, before saying, "Strange. He saw something in you. Trusted you. They say it's the Dragon Blood that flows through every Septim. They see more than lesser men. The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it they say. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?" Through the Force, Holly could tell she could trust Baurus and Renault with the information, so she said, "He said I had to take it to someone called Jauffre." Baurus and Renault recognized the name. "Jauffre?" Renault then asked, "He said that? Why?" Holly responded, as Juni finally recovered and came to her side, "He said something about him knowing where to find his last son or something." Renault commented, "Nothing I ever heard about." Baurus added, "Neither have I, but Jauffre would be the one to know. He's the Grandmaster of our order. Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol." "Chorrol?" Holly asked, "How do I get there?" Baurus responded, "First, you need to get out of here. Through that door is the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate. That's where we were heading. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City. Or it was supposed to be secret." Holly was immediately made a little nervous with where she had to go. "The sewers?" Baurus then warns Holly, "There are rats and goblins down there...but from what I've seen of you, I'm guessing you're an experienced Healer, am I right?" Holly then felt the need to reply, "Actually, I'm something from my own universe called a Technomancer." "A Technomancer?" "I can manipulate Technology with my mind. I can unlock locks without needing a key or something, I can set off traps or detect them. Stuff like that. I also have a connection to something called the Force." Holly then looked to Renault, "I used the Force to heal you for example." "Really?" Baurus asked, "That's pretty interesting. Either way, I'm sure you won't have any trouble with rats and goblins." "And after these sewers? What should I do then?" "You must get the Amulet to Jauffre. Take no chance, but proceed to Weynon Priory immediately. Got it?" "...Yes, yes, I understand." "Good. The Emperor's trust was well-placed." "Wait, what about you two? What'll you do?" "We'll stay here to guard the Emperor's body, and make sure no one follows you. You'd better get moving. May Talos follow you. By the way, thanks for helping heal Captain Renault. With this tragedy, the Blades need all the leaders it has." "Ok," Holly responded, "Good luck." Then, she climbed through the secret passage the Assassin came out off. Passing the gate and openning the door, she moved what she recognized as a sewer-cover, and entered the sewers. ---- The beast kept slamming the shuttle door. Vezon, using a spear he randomly picked up, was thrusting it through the broken window. "BACK! BACK, BEASTY!" A large crunch sounded, and the creature bit off the spear tip. "Bad beasty!" Vezon said. "Will you shut up now?" Brutaka asked, "I'm getting tired of this." He then kicked the door openned. The air outside was surprisingly bitterly cold, and the ground not covered in lava was covered in sludge. The beast staggered back, but quickly recovered and pounced on Brutaka. "Ah...Brutaka, it likes you!" "This is just damn insane," Sen said. He activated his lightsaber, and swung it at the creature, but, as with demons, it just slid off the hide. "Great," he said sarcastically. Then, Tory, in feral mode, rushed by Sen and charged the beast. The 2 were then locked in combat, clawing at each other. Sen and Brutaka looked at each other, and, as though sharing the same thought, acted. Sen Force-Pulled Tory off the creature while Brutaka opened a rift with his Olmac that sent the creature into a highly toxic realm. "Well, that's that," Sen said. "Not really," Chirox commented. He pointed out an army of the croc-headed beasts, led by a massive creature that could only be described as a combination of a monkey and a snake, with horns and scales. "Yeah..." Tory said, "Let's get out of here." The group boarded the Shuttle again and headed back up to the Last Resort. The leading beast shouted up at the Shuttle, cursing them, as the ship entered a rift. Chapter 4: The City Holly's sword impaled the last goblin that attacked her, while Juni's Electrically-charged beak crushed the skull of a rat that also attacked. "Well, that's the last of them," Holly commented to Juni. The dinosaur-like creature clicked in response. Holly looked down the tunnel and saw sunlight. She and Juni made their way to the end of the tunnel, and found themselves outside, at last. They saw a dock protruding out of the side of the hill they were on. Finally out of the dark sewers and into sunlight, Holly couldn't help but feel her spirits lift. Suddenly realizing she was thirsty, she ran over to the water and was about to take a drink when Juni stopped her. "What's wrong?" Holly asked. Juni edged closer to the edge of the water, watching something. Holly looked closely and saw a scaly glint...Juni's head lunged into the water, mouth wide open, then pulled his head out...jaws shut over the body of what looked like a Lungfish with crocodile jaws. The fish started squirming and lashing out. Holly quickly realized how close she came to having those large jaws snap shut on her arm. The fish kept squirming and lashing, until Juni snapped his jaws shut on the back of its skull, killing it instantly. "Still a little startled, Holly told the reptilian creature, "Oh...thanks..." The reptile nodded, squealed, and proceeded to use his jaws to strip flesh off the dead creature. This time, Holly actually looked where she was about to drink from, and, seeing it was safe, drank some water. After getting a drink, she looked behind her and saw a city. May need some supplies, she thought, Maybe some weapons too...even the fish here are dangerous. Holly gestured to Juni, who just picked the killer-fish's carcass clean, to follow. The 2 then began to trek around the outside of the walls, trying to find the Main Gate. ---- After about a Half-Hour, Holly and Juni edged up around the edge of the city to the main gate. Outside were a pair of guards, clad in grey metal plate armor. She approached the City, when one of the guards said, "Halt! What is your business in the Imperial City?" Holly decided to be honest. "I'm here to obtain some supplies. I've got business at Weynon Priory, a delivery to make, and I want to be sure I'm well-supplied." The guard looked at her for a moment, before responding, "Very well, just try not to cause too much trouble." The guard then openned the gate. Holly nodded and entered the city. When she entered, she saw that she was now in a plaza. In the middle of the Plaza was the statue of a Dragon, rearing up. There was also an Inn, and the doors to a bunch of residences. She was so distracted by what she was taking in, she wasn't watching where she was going...that is, until, she walked into something metallic. She toppled backwards, looked up, and sawe a man in white and gold armor. The armor itself was nearly identical to the armor of the guards outside, only more ornate. "Oh...oh my...I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't..." "It's alright. You seem new around here and a lot of newcomers are awed by the Imperial City. I am Itius Hayn, and I'm with the Imperial Watch here. If you ever need anything, just let me or the other watchmen know." Holly nodded as Itius left. Then, remembering, she then called back to him, "Actually, I need to know where I can get some supplies." Itius turned back and said, "The Market's in the North-East part of the city." "Ok, thanks." With that, she followed Itius's directions and soon enough found the Market District. She looked around at al the ships, and people. She was busy looking around and brushed up against someone. "Please," came a hissing voice, "Watch where you're going." Holly looked and, with a shocked face, saw a large, reptilian, lizard-like humanoid. "What?" the creature hissed, "Have you not seen an Argonian before?" Holly shook her head and said, a little nervous, "No, I can honestly say I haven't." The 'Argonian' snarled and kept going. "Argonian?" Holly muttered under her breath, before sighing and continuing on. She finally found a store, with the sign 'Jensine 's 'Good as New' Merchandise. Deciding to have a go at the store, she walked in. She approached the woman at the counter, who said, "Welcome to Jensine 's Good as New Merchandise. I'm Jensine , what can I do for you today?" "Hey, I really need some supplies, as well as some directions. I need to get to Weynon Priory. Can you help me?" "I'll see what I can do. You looking to buy?" "Ummm...I'm kinda new around here, what kind of currency do you use here?" "The same as anywhere in Tamriel. Septims, gold, whatever you call it, it's all the same." "Ummm...well...you see..." Holly gestured nervously, when, suddenly, out of her bag came a Pontites Crystal. The crystal is a type from the New Republic's Universe, mainly used to construct Lightsabers. While she and Sen were in the park, Holly had shown it to him when she'd found it under one of Tory's Lab Tables, and Sen identified it. Apparently, they're extremely rare, even where they came from. "What's that?" Jensine asked, pointing at the crystal. "Something from home, but I really have no use for it." "I've never seen a crystal like that. How much for it?" Holly realized that, if she sold the crystal, she'd probably get enough money for supplies. "How much are you willing to pay?" Jensine thought for a moment, before responding, "Tell you what, I'll give you some supplies for your journey, in addition to 1000 Septims for the gem. That crystal looks pretty valuable." Holly thought it an unfair deal...a Lightsaber Gem, even one as rare as a Pontites, was not worth all that, but, then again, who knows how valuable it'd be here..."I guess it's a deal..." "If it has some value to you, you don't really need to give it over..." "No really, it holds no value to me that makes me want to keep it." With that, Jensine handed over the supplies and some gold, in exchange for the Pontites Crystal. "Thanks," Holly said, half happy to have supplies, but half guilty for getting it and so much money for a single Pontites gem. "Hope you return," Jensine said to her. Holly walked out of the store, when, suddenly, a large, green, bulky creature with tusk-like lower teeth ran up to her. She expected trouble, but, instead, the creature sounded desperate. "I need some money. If you can spare any, please!" Holly felt sorry for the individual. "Here, have 3 of these...Septims, I think they're called. I have more than enough." "Thank you, name's Luronk gro-Glurzog" the creature responded. "Holly Lund, now what happened?" Holly asked. "One of those watchman shook me down for every piece of gold I had," the individual said. "A Watchamn did this?" she asked, before thinking, They have corrupt Law Enforcement here? I don't remember hearing of that in my universe since the Panic War. "Who is this...corrupt watchman?" "The bastard took every coin I had with me. I don't know his name, but I know his face. My friend Ruslan and I were shopping at Jensine's, when he accused us of stealing. We turned out our pockets to prove we're innocent, but he didn't care. Then we had to pay the fine, or he was going to march us off to jail." Holly could sense through the Force that every word this...thing...spoke was the truth. She asked, "Why didn't Jensine report him? She seemed nice enough when I saw her." "He's shaken down most of the shopkeepers in the Market District. They're all too afraid of him to do anything. Jensine wouldn't even talk about it." The creature's expression became angry. "Someone outta do something about him." Holly nodded, and said, "Ok, I'll see you around." She was still near the Jensine's 'Good as New' Merchandise, so she entered the store. Jensine seemed a little happy to see here. "What do you need, friend?" Holly got right to business. "I'm now looking into a little incident I heard about involving a corrupt watchman." "I guess I can trust you," Jensine said, "It's that bastard Audens Avidius. He's in here every month, taking my wares without paying for them...but what can I do? He's a captain of the Imperial Watch. Only another Watch Captain can arrest him. Fat chance of that happening." Holly nodded, before saying, "Maybe a better chance than you think," then walking out. Her next plan was to go to a guard. If they weren't a guard captain, they'd at least be able to point her to one. Seeing one of the grey-armored individuals, she walked up to him. "You have my ear," the guard said. "I have reports of a corrupt Watch Captain..." "If you have complaints, tell it to athe Watch Captain. I've got better things to do than to listen to you whine." Holly took offense to the comment. "And where can I find a Watch Captain?" "Go see Hieronymus Lex. He's a pompous fool, just like you. He might listen to your complaint." Holly didn't really take that well: she had to concentrate extensively, just to keep from lashing out. Instead, as she was walking away, she used the Force to move a small rock behind the guard on the wall, and... Next thing she heard was, "What the...who threw that?!" She smirked as she left, the Guard completely unaware that Holly just got her payback for his rudeness to her. She searched the city for this 'Hieronymus Lex', and soon found him in the south-east of the city. When she approached him, he asked, "What is it?" "I've heard from a few people that a corrupt watch captain's been takign money from them..." "I don't have time for this now, the Gray Fox is on the loose! Take this problem to Itius Hayn, he's also a captain of the Imperial Watch." "Ok, I'll see him then," Holly responded, before rushing back towards the western plaza. If she'd known he was a watch captain, she would have gone to him first. Finally, she (again) bumped into him in the plaza, this time distracted by trying to find him. "Still taking in the sights, kid?" he asked. "Not this time," Holly responded, "I've heard rumors that a n 'Audens Avidius' has been extorting money from people. I've heard from 2 people, but, from what they say, the whole Market District is suffering." Itius seem a little surprised. "These are very serious charges. If you can get 2 witnesses to testify agaisnt Audens Avidius, then I'll arrest him. Otherwise, I can't help you." When Holly turned to leave, Itius commented, "I hope your 2 witnesses are willing to come forward." Holly immediately recognized what she had to do, running as fast as she could (and not draw suspicion), she made for Luronk's home, which she found while chasing down Itius. Upon entering, she found Luronk, with a 2 individual, this one human. Luronk recognized her immediately. "It's you. How'd you find me here?" "I saw you, anyways, I need you to testify against Audens Avidius to Itius Hayns." Luronk thought for a moment, before saying, "This may be the stupidest thing I've ever done, but I'll testify agaisnt Audens Avidius. I suppose someone has to stand up to him" He then turned to the human. "What about you, Ruslan? The case amy be taken more seriously if we were both to testify." The man Ruslan thought a moment, before responding, "You two have convinced me. If we don't stand up to him, who will?" "It's settled. You guys go find Itius, there's something I have to do." While the duo went to find Itius, Holly returned to the market district. Spottign a Watch Captain, she followed him into a store, with the sign 'Divine Elegence', where she saw him shake down the clerk inside. She quickly left the store and waited for him outside. When he emerged, she told him, "I saw what you did." Audens looked at her, surprised. "I have no clue..." "Stow the lies, you corrupt hypocrite. I heard all about how you shook people down, by threatening to turn them in for stealing. That's why I've taken this issue to the other Watch Captains." "How dare you?! In fact, I'm sure you attacked me. Guards!" No response. "Too late, the witnesses have already confessed. Apparently these reports spread like wildfire around here," Holly said with a smirk. Then, Audens attacked. "You ruined me!" He pulled out his sword, and Holly barely got her rusted sword out in time to block. The blade, however, shattered under the blow. The force of the attack knocked Holly to the ground, and Audens was about to attack, when a familiar armored figure intervined. "Not today," Baurus said, tackling the corrupt watchman before he could attack. "Holly, what are you doing here?" "I just came here for supplies, then I heard about how this guy was extorting shopkeepers and other people for merchandise and money." "Is that so?" Baurus said in a way that clearly indicated he knew this was true. Moments later, Itius, Luronk, Ruslan, and a group of guards appeared. "We'll take it from here," Itius told the Blade. "You've all ruined me!" Avidius shouted, "I'll be back, and when I am, you'll all be dead!" Once Itius, Audens, and the guards left, Holly told Baurus, "Thanks for that." "Anytime, now, why are you here again?" "Oh, right, I needed some supplies..." She then looked down at her now-shattered blade, "...andn ow I need a new weapon...anyways, I heard about that corrupt watchman and..." "...I take it you felt the need to investigate," Baurus responded. Holly nodded in response. "I tend to get in trouble like that a lot. Normally, though, I'm usually able to fight out of it...well, except that time I was wounded by that other Technomancer...then there's the time I was knocked out during the Battle of Mandalore...and that time fighting those 3 Lambent Berserkers, not my brightest idea...then there's that encounter with that Lictor..." Holly could see that Baurus understood none of it, so she finished, "The point is...I guess since he wasn't completely discredited yet, so some part of me must have held me back..." "Well, thanks to you, a man who brings shame to the name 'watchman' is now behind bars. Now, I think you could use this, I prefer my own blade." He then handed Holly what looked like a two-handed Katana. It's blade glowed eerily. "Just bought it off Jensine, she said it's an Akaviri Warblade. It supposedly causes damage to more than the target's health, it also tires them and breaks mental concentration." Holly accepted the sword. "I think I could make use of this. Thanks." "Good, now get going. The Amulet MUST make it to Jauffre." "It will, thanks again!" With that, Holly ran off, towards Weynon Priory. Outside the city, Juni met up with her. His face was covered in what Holly could sense was rat blood. "Let's get going," she told Juni, who followed her close. ---- The next location the HCS Last Resort stopped in looked a LOT more tranquil than the previous. It looked like a peaceful location. Sen looked at the others. "Prep the shuttle. I don't know what'll be here, but, based on what I see so far, I hope like HELL Holly ended up here." Sen, Brutaka, Chirox, Vezon, and May loaded up on the Shuttle, which IceBite and Tory just finished repairing. Icebite said to May, "Stay safe, and keep your wits about you. A paradise like this outta have its dangers." "I'll keep an eye on things," May responded, smiling. IceBite nodded in response and the shuttle departed. Upon landing, the group looked around. The location seemed normal enough, then they saw a person. Sen approached. "Excuse me, but have you..." "Please, help me!" Suddenly, the man was killed by a humanoid creature with horns, wearing highly ornate, but demonic-looking armor, and a demonic-looking weapon. Sen realized that it wouldn't be wise for them to stay there. Deciding to just chance scanning for Holly through the Force, he did so. She wasn't there, but he did accidently signal to all the creatures there where they are. "Back to the Shuttle, NOW!" Sen called to the others. As they made their way back, more of the humanoid creatures charged. "You are no match for the Dremora!" one of them called in a distorted human voice. "Well, that answers the question of what to call them," Vezon said, "But, honestly, I wanted to call them Pinkies." "'Pinkies'? Vezon, are you...nevermind, forget I asked," May said, before crouching down, readying her Rifle, and firing. One Dremora dropped...then got up and continued advancing. "Ok, that's new," May responded, before going liquidic just to catch up to the others. They made it back to the shuttle, and it lifted off just as the Dremora caught up. The Dremora pulled out bows and fired arrows...which penetrated the shuttle. "Ok...that's new, too..." May commented. "Oh, Tory and IceBite won't be happy," Vezon commented, "They just replaced the door, now they have to replace those plates." Fortunately, the shuttle reached the Last Resort. "What happened?!" IceBite asked, a little irked that the shuttle was not only damaged, but damaged by arrows. "Some creatures that called themselves 'Dremora'. They fired on us. These arrows and the bows that fire them must be powerful to penetrate this armor." "Let's get out of here. I don't sense Holly here," Sen said. With that, the Last Resort set course and left that dimension. Chapter 5: Weynon Priory and Battlehorn Castle Holly and Juni ran down the path to the west. Finally, Holly was given a map, with the major cities and Weynon Priory marked. The duo was running by an abandoned fort, when a humanoud ran out in front of them. The humanoid looked part-cat. The creature threatened, "Your money or your life." Holly knew a bandit when she saw one, and she could also tell she could take this thing. Holly responded, with a smirk, "No. Take it from me if you can." "We can play it that way if you like..." The creature pulled out a hammer, while Holly took out the Katana Baurus had given her. The cat-man swung his hammer, the first few swipes missing Holly widely, but the last one struck her shoulder, the only thing keeping it from shattering her shoulderblade was her augmentations. Realizing she needed to end the fight fast, she swiped with the Katana, managing to land a partial blow...a partial blow that staggered the cat-man towards Juni, who gripped the creature's tail in its jaws and electricuting it. The creature then toppled over, shocked to death. "Good work. Let's go, we have to get this amulet to Jauffre," Holly said to Juni, and the 2 were off. In an hour or so, they arrived at Weynon Priory. To Holly's surprise, it looked exactly like she expected. She nodded to Juni, who went into the underbrush, to wait for her. She then went towards the large building to the left. Once she entered, she was met by a bald man with black robes. "Yes, how can I help you?" "I must speak to Jauffre," Holly responded. "He's upstairs, go ahead." "Ok, thanks." Holly rushed upstairs, and to the right. She then saw another bald man, this one in brown robes, at a desk, reading a book. Holly walked up to him, and he said, "I'm Brother Jauffre, what do you want?" "Uriel Septim sent me to find you," Holly answered. "Emperor Uriel? Do you know something about his death?" Jauffre asked. "I was...there when he died..." Holly said, recalling the memory. Jauffre's expression grew serious. "You'd better explain yourself. Now." Holly then went for her bag, while saying, "Before he died, he gave me the Amulet of Kings, to bring to you." "You brought me the Amulet of Kings? This cannot be, let me see." Holly finally found the Amulet in her bag, so she pulled it out, and handed it to Jauffre. His expression changed to shock. "By the Nine! This IS the Amulet of Kings!" His expression showed a little suspicion. "Who are you? How did you get this? What do you know of the Emperor's Death?" "Like I said, he gave me the Amulet before he died. He...also said something to me, but, seeing as I'm from...out of town...I have no clue what he meant." "Really? What did he say?" "He said to me, You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servents. They must not have the Amulet of Kings. Then, he said to me, Find him...and close shut the Jaws of Oblivion!" Jauffre took a moment to process the messege, before responding, "As unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you. Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings." "I REALLY have no clue what all that means. Who's this 'Prince of Destruction'?" "The Prince of Destruction he refered to is none other than Mehrunes Dagon, one of the Lords of the demonic world of Oblivion. The Emperor's words Close shut the Jaws of Oblivion certainly suggest he perceived some threat from Oblivion. But all scholars agree that the mortal world is protected from the Daedra of Oblivion by magical barriers." "Then...why is he warning of a threat from this 'Oblivion', if that is the case?" "I'm not sure. Only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power. When an Emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. With the Emperor dead, and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries. It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the Emperor was aware of." "I was also asked to find his son." "I am one of the few who know of his existance. Many years ago, I served as Captain of Uriels bodyguards, the Blades. One night, Uriel called me in to his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the child's progress. Now it seems this illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim throne. If he yet lives." "Then let's not waste any time. Where can I find him?" "His name is Martin. He serves Akatosh in the Chapel of the city of Kvatch, south of here. You must go to Kvatch and find him at once. If the enemy is aware of his existance, as seems likely, he;s in terrible danger. And, please, let me know if there's anything you need. My resources are limited, but I will help you any way I can." "I could use some supplies, I got a good weapon, but my armor is...lacking." "I keep a few things here in my chest to resupply travelling Blades. Help yourself to whatever you need." Jauffre got up and walked over to a nearby chest, and unlocked it. Inside, Holly found a set of Leather Armor. Not all that resiliant where I come from, but here it'll have to do, she thought. She then put the armor on, and decided that it would work out well enough. With that, she exited the priory, but, sensing something nearby, was forced to reroute course, pushed towards the north-west. ---- After sometime, Holly finally felt that what she felt the need to avoid was gone, and took a look around. She was no longer close to the Priory, and, then, saw a castle nearby. She then saw something there: several men in shining armor fighting a hodge-podge group of bandits. Seeing the castle's defenders outnumbereds, Holly took out her Katana and charged. The first bandit didn't noticed the new arrival until her sword was sticking out his chest/. Another bandit turned around, and saw Holly, but she quickly dispatched thim, as well. Finally, Holly found the Bandit Warlord: a female human woth a large, 2-handed sword. The Warlord was already aware of Holly's presense, the Warlord struck. Holly's Katana was able to hold the attack back. Holly struck as well, but the Warlord blaoked as well. However, some form of energy flowed from the blade to the foe, past the blade and at the Warlord, who staggered, as though actually hit. Juni came up behind the Warlord and clamped down on her leg. The Warlord was destracted enough to allow Holly to strike. The blade pierced the Warlord's chest, and, nsoon, Holly and Juni were all that remained standing. One of the men defending the castle approached, and said, "This is indeed a dark day for all of us left. But I thank you for risking your own life to help us. Here, take this. It'll tell you all you need to know. As the newest master of the castle, I bid you welcome." The man passed Holly a note. Holly read the note, which, in a nutshell, basically said she owns the castle now. Well, at least I have somewhere to stay, she thought. Then, she then asked the man, "What's your name?" "Kron Prius," the man replied. "Well, Kron, I'm on a mission and I need to reach Kvatch. Could you possibly come with me? I'm not...familiar with this place." "Whatever you say." "Thank you, now, I need to find my way back to Weynon Priory, from there, I need to get to Kvatch." Chapter 6: Madness and Vampires The Last Resort exited the Interdimensional Rift over what appeared to be a city. The city, however, appeared to be separated into 2 very-distinct districts. "We have to be cautious," IceBite reminded. This time, Sen, Brutaka, Vezon, and IceBite departed, with Tory, May, and Chirox staying behind. The shuttle, again repaired, descended into the city, landing in front of a palace. A man came up to the group, and spoke. His voice seemed monotone and boring, "Welcome to New Sheoth, I am Haskill, and Sheogoroth wishes to meet you." The group just shrugged, before Vezon piped up. "Ooo, I like this place. Maybe this is where I should hang my hat...wait, I don't have a hat...maybe my enemies' heads, I have a LOT of enemies." Haskill leaned in to the group, apart from Vezon, and said, describing Vezon, "He'd REALLY fit in here." The group followed Haskill into a room, which, in the middle of the room, they saw a man with unusual eyes and a beard. The man then said, in a wild, Irish-Scottish Accent, "Welcome to Sheogoroth! I am New Sheoth! No, wait, scratch that, reverse it." Damn, this guy's as insane as Insanity! IceBite thought. "Anyways, Sheogoroth, Daedric Prince of Madness, at your service, Sen Urec and friends!" Sen was shoked. "How do you know who I am?!" "I heard what you did in Molag Bal's Realm. Not very forgiving, that guy, but, eh, nothing he can do about it. But still, a small group of mortals, escaping Coldharbour unscathed, that just...boggles the mind! Or does it mind the Boggles...what's a Boggle?" "Enough of this, I..." Sen began, but Sheogoroth interrupted. "YOU dare interrupt ME? Only I interrupt me! Like just then. Do you know what I do to those who interrupt with me?! I give them a big hug...right before I rip out their entrails and use them for a jump rope." Sen just facepalmed himself, before Vezon stepped forward. "Excuse me, oh homicidally-insane, skipper of entrails, but we are looking for someone." "Ah, what an insane little Skakdi yo have...what's a Skakdi, and how do I know you are one? I HAVE NO IDEA!! HAHAH!!! Bu, seriously, who're you looking for?" "We're looking for..." Sen began, but Sheogoroth interrupted again. "I'm sorry, but I was talking to our insane friend with a weird face." "We're looking for a young, pretty, but homicidal-when-angry girl, named Holly Lund. Very sane, mind you, but she'll kill you if you piss her off bad enough." "OH REEEEALY?!" "So you've seen her?" Sen asked. "...No, not at all..." "WHAT?! All of this, and you can't help?!" "Now, now, angry little mortal, I said I had no clue where she was, I never said I couldn't help. And help you need, for, if not accepting my help, you'll have over 14 other Daedric Realms to explore, not including Nirn, Mehrunes Dagon's Followers' 'Paradise', and the other little realms the other Daedric Princes have made for themselves. Stay here, and I may be able to find her for you...and bring those other mortals from your flying metal block, it can't be healthy..." "Ok...I guess..." With that, the group left to get the others. As they left, IceBite asked Sen, "What do you think of this guy?" "He seems more Insane than Vezon, and almost as insane as Insanity, if not as insane, but he SEEMS willing to help. I say we listen to him...for now..." ---- Holly, Juni, and Kron finally relocated Weynon Priory, and from there, they headed east, back the way Holly originally came. Soon, however, they had to go past the turn into the Imperial City. However, when they were almost to their turn west, they passed an old, run-down chapel. Holly could hear some commotion inside. "I think I hear something happening in there," she told Juni and Kron, "I think we should investigate." "What if it's bandits, or worse?" Kron reasoned, "You said we have to locate this priest 'Martin', and, based on the conditions of it, that should be top priority." "Be that as it may," Holly replied to Kron, "I'm investigating." Before Kron could stop her, Holly ran up to the Chapel and opened the door. Inside...she saw one of those Argonians, a pale one in a black jumpsuit. Kron recognized it immediately. "By the gods...I knew this was a bad idea, a Dark Brotherhood Assassin!" "Dark Brotherhood?" "A group of Assassins, the most skilled in Tamriel." "Were they the ones that killed Uriel? They don't look like it..." "No, but the Dark Brotherhood are still the most feared assassins in Tamriel." The Argonian looked up at them. It was then that Holly noticed that the Argonian's mouth was VERY close to the neck of a young woman. The Argonian hissed, its fangs unusually long (compared to the Argonian Holly saw in the Imperial City). "You dare interrupt my feeding?!" "Oh no, worse, a Dark Brotherhood Vampire! We should really leave..." "No, you will not be leaving..." the Argonian Vampire said, pulling out a wicked Dagger. "Mehrunes's Razor, of course, I should have expected that," Kron said, sarcastically, then he said to Holly, "Listen, this thing is a triple-threat. We must leave!" Holly, however, was lookiing back and forth between the young oman and the Argonian. Then, she said, "Stand back," as she pulled out her Katana, "You...you can't be serious..." "I am..." The Argonian looked at Holly, and she looked back...then they charged each other. When they collided, their blades locked together. Then the Argonian took out a second dagger, and stabbed. Holly unlocked her blade, and, faster than humanly possible, dodged. Then, she just continued blocking more and more dagger thrusts. Realizing she had to break this stalemate, she called to Kron, "Toss me your sword." Kron, not wanting to argue, did as asked, then, wielding the Katana one-handed, she caught the Steel Longsword.The next thought to pass through Holly's mind was, Those training sessions with Qymaen really payed off, as, like a whirl of blades, she advanced on her foe. The Argonian, shocked both by the sudden advance AND Holly's one-handed use of a two-handed weapon, was backed up, to the stained-glass window in the back of the chapel. Then, Holly let out a powerful attack that couldn't pierce the Argonian's defense...but knocked him out the window. Holly looked out and the Argonian, angry, but beaten, shouted, "This is NOT the last you will see of Scar'ir! My brethran and I WILL hunt you down!" Holly huffed as Scar'ir, who'd fallen into a river, floated away. Then, her attention went back to the young woman. Kron looked at the robes, and his face turned to disgust. "Great, a Necromancer. We risked our lives for a Necromancer..." He then pointed out the emblem on the robes: a gold skull, with boney hands. "So? She was helpless, and that thing was doing to kill her. To me, it doesn't matter what kind of person they are." Kron just shook his head. They waited until the Necromancer woke up, and when she did... she scrambledbackwards away from the group. "Get back! Get back, or I'll..." Kron scoffed. "You'd think even a Necromancer would be at least a LITTLE thankful to you for saving your life..." The Necromancer seemed to respond to that. "Wha...what?" "I drove off that creature that was about to kill you," Holly answered. "R...really? Around here, no one would help a Necromancer like that..." "Well, I'm not really...from around here..." Holly answered. "Well,n ow that we have you talking..." Kron said, "You seem a little more...gracious than a normal Necromancer would be..." "Well...I'm really trying to...turn away from Necromancy, but, it's just too...tempting to use..." Holly then said, "Either way, would you like to come with us?" Kron seemed shocked by her asking that, but, deciding agaisnt arguing, he just stayed silent. "Really? You want me to come with you?" "Yeah, I could really use all the help I can get." "Ok then, but, just let me go change my other robes. Don't want to look like a Necromancer to other people. Could you also get some of my ingredients? They may have been knocked over in the fight." Holly nodded and first went to pick up a few bowls of cold, glimmering powder. Suddenly, she felt ome Force Energy leak out of her, as it happens on occasion. This time however, the Force Energy seemed to react with the powder. The powder seemed to blow out of the bowl, coalesed in the middle of the room, and soon formed into a large, crystalline beast. When Nola emerged, she asked, "Ok, what happened?" Holly shrugged. "I have no idea, I picked up one of these bowls of powder, some Force Energy leaked out of me, and, next thing I knew, the powder turned into this...thing..." "It's a Frost Atronach, I guess I need to get new Frost Salts now..." "Ok, sorry about that..." Nola sighed, seeming angry, but trying to pusk her anger down. "It's...it's ok...just, where are we heading?" "Kvatch. Need to find a priest called 'Martin' there." Nola seemed to recognize the name, but, instead, said, "I know where that is." "Really?" "Yes, I could lead you guys there. Just follow me." Chapter 7: Kvatch Characters Main Good *Holly Lund (Main Character of One Part of Story) *Sen Urec (Main Character of other Part of Story) Evil *Mehrunes Dagon (Main Antagonist of Both Parts) Major Hellcat Squadran Universe Good *Leinad 'IceBite' Llehctim *May Vera *Tory Lund *Juni (Mistaken for Daedric Clannfear for most of Story) *Chirox *Vezon *Brutaka *Malekeh Evil Elder Scrolls Universe Good *Martin Septim *Jauffre *Baurus *Uriel Septim *Renault (fate different from game) *Frost (Frost Atronach accidently created by Holly) *Kron (Based on 'Battlehorn Man-at-Arms' Follower NPC) *Nola Maenn (Not a character from game - made up young Necromancer that's rescued by Holly, Kron, Juni, and Frost from Scar'ir) *Sheogoroth Evil *Night Mother *Scar'ir (Argonian Vampire first encountered attempting to bite Necromancer Nola Maenn, then ordered by the Night Mother to hunt down and kill Holly) Minor Hellcat Squadran Universe Good *Natalia Llehctim *Temporalis *Zack Sigurdson *Leandra Jackson *Supervisor-7-19 *Pixel *Buggy Evil Elder Scrolls Universe Good *Glenroy *Eldamil (fate different from game) Evil *Eldamil (Formerly) *Molag Bal (not mentioned by name) Mentioned Only *Qymaen [[Category:Stories